The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to augmented/virtual reality (AR/VR).
Augmented reality may relate to technology that superimposes computer-generated imagery over a real world picture, video, or environment. Virtual reality may relate to a fully computer-generated simulation of a three-dimensional environment. Both augmented reality and virtual reality systems function through the implementation of devices, such as headsets or displays that project the computer-generated imagery to the user's field of vision. Applications of AR/VR technology may include video gaming, cinema, education and training, engineering, and fine arts.